


Santa's Watching

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Santa's Watching

Cas thought to himself as you slept on his shoulder, wondering where the brothers could have possibly gone. And why they wouldn’t want him along to help. He of course looked at himself first, wondering if he was a bad helper. He frowned at the thought, making a note to talk to them when they returned.

For now, he wrapped his coat around you and just enjoyed your calming presence. Leaning his head back against the headboard, he closed his eyes. 

You yawned as you snuggled closer to him, half asleep. It wasn’t the same as snuggling up to Dean, but it was still nice. You hoped he didn’t mind. 

* * *

By the time they got Katie home from playing in the snow, it was just about lunch time. “How about I order some pizza?” Dean offered. “Wait, can she have that? Is there an age limit on pizza?” He sounded genuinely worried.

Tina grinned. “You’re truly adorable. She can have pizza.” She assured him as she slipped off her scarf. “Her favorite is pepperoni.”

“Nice!” Dean held up his hand to her for a hi-five. He chuckled when her little hand met his. “Extra cheese?” 

“Yeah!” She wiggled. “Pease!”

He beamed. “Anything for my princess. How's about you go get Angel-Bear and we can watch a movie?”

She nodded and ran off quickly, eager to cuddle up with her father. He watched her happily before pulling out his phone to order their lunch. 

Tina passed by, brushing her and over his shoulders. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek softly before going to help Katie get out of her winter gear.

Dean gave her a small smile as she went, shrugging out of his own jacket. He didn't see the look Sam had on his face. Instead, Sam sat down at the table, going through pictures he’s taken so far. He wished he could have them framed for Dean. Then his mind went back to you and he sighed heavily. Dean was all but playing house here, while you were thinking they were off on a hunt. You were worried for their safety, and here they were lying to you in the worst of ways. It made him feel sick. Resting his head on the table for a moment, he took a deep breath.

“She tire you out, Sammy?” Dean chuckled. 

Sitting up, Sam sighed and shook his head. “No, just thinking about Y/N.” He said honestly, looking at his brother.

Dean’s face instantly fell. “Not the time, Sam.” He told him. “At all.”

Sam shrugged. “Never will be, I guess.” He sighed, knowing that things were going to go to hell. How could they not? 

Dean gave him a look. “Try and be a little positive.” He ground out.

“How, Dean?” Sam rolled his eyes and just glanced back down at his phone. 

“What, Sammy?”

“I just don’t get how you can do this.” Sam mumbled. “How you can leave the woman you claim to love in the dark about something so major.”

Dean slammed down his phone just slightly. “I said not the time.” He snapped. 

“Daddy’s mad!” Katie gasped.

Dean let out a small breath. “Not mad, princess. Uncle Sammy was just being silly.” He turned and smiled at her. “That’s all. I see you got Angel-Bear!”

She held him up. “Yeah! He needs kisses.” She walked up to him. “He’s sad.”

Dean crouched. “Oh no, we can’t have a sad teddy.” He took the small plush. “How many kisses do you think he needs?” He asked, looking to Katie.

She thought hard, humming. “Like six!” She made it sound like a huge number. 

He gasped. “Six? Think you can help me with that? I’ll count.” 

She nodded. “Uh huh!” 

“Alright...one!” They each kissed the bear, making her giggle. “Two!” 

Tina was near tears watching them both, grinning when Katie counted along. He was a better father than she ever could have hoped for, and she felt herself falling for him. 

Hard.

It only made it worse when Dean grinned up at her, and she felt hopeful. Hopeful that one day they could be more, and raise their little girl together. Create a small, secure family. The thought made her cheeks a light pink, and she bit her lip. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced at Sam, quickly looking down. She swallowed, trying not to let her thoughts show. 

Dean lifted his daughter happily. “So, what cartoon are we gonna watch?”

“Frosty!” She declared.

“Can’t go wrong with Frosty.” He smiled, looking at Tina. “Where are we watching it?” 

“Living room. I set it up.” Tina told him.

“Great.” Dean grinned. “Sammy, wait for the pizza.” 

Sam looked at him. “What if I wanted to watch Frosty, too?” He teased.

“Yeah, Daddy!” Katie gasped. “Uncle Sammy, too!” 

Sam grinned at his niece, standing. 

“Fine.” Dean sighed dramatically. “Come on, princess. Let’s go watch some Frosty.” He carried the toddler off, feeling right at home with her. There was no awkwardness or worries, and he truly enjoyed spending all his time with her. He just wished he could do it more often. 

* * *

When it was time to say goodbye, Dean was rather emotional. Katie was near asleep and he wondered if it was better to let her nap before he left. He had promised you to be home as soon as he could, and he was debating stretching it out one more day. He knew he would be back soon, for her birthday, but leaving was killing him.

He looked at his brother. “Maybe we can stay for Christmas?” He whispered. 

“And miss your first Christmas with Y/N? That’s entirely up to you.” Sam sighed. “But I don’t like that idea.”

Dean thought for a minute. “She told me not to rush back.” He shrugged. “I can’t see it being an issue. We can still be back by Christmas night.” He noted.

“Up to you.” Sam shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of that. However, he was. As much as he wanted to avoid that entire deal, he was smack in the middle of it. When you found out, you’d hate him, too. He thought about it every day, and sometimes wished he hadn’t have called you for help. He would lose your friendship, and it was only a matter of time. Katie would always be his niece, but the days were counting on how long he’d have you as a friend. The thought made him sag slightly, trying to push it from his mind.

Dean was just as quiet, just going back and forth on his decisions, finally just pulling out his phone to text you that it was taking longer than expected. He promised to make it up to you, and told you that he loved you. “See, Sammy, she completely understands.” He showed him the message you sent back. 

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Okay, Dean.

Dean sighed. “Sorry I wanted to spend more time with her.” He told his brother. “The thought of leaving kills me.” He admitted. 

“I think Tina feels the same way.” He glanced at Dean. “You didn’t see how she was looking at you.” 

“She’s just glad Katie has us now.” Dean immediately dismissed. “That’s it. Nothing more.” 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t even know what to say to that.” He admitted. “I really don’t.”

Dean knew this was taking a toll on their relationship, but chose to focus on his daughter. “She’ll be up soon. I can’t wait to see her open her gifts.” He grinned. 

Tina smiled, bringing in some warm milk. “It’s kind’ve our tradition.” She set some down. “Cookies are coming out next.”

“That sounds amazing.” Dean nodded. “What kind?” He asked, looking at her.

She blushed instantly. “Chocolate chip.” She said before standing up straight. 

“Oh, homemade? You always did make amazing homemade chocolate chip cookies!” He was nearly drooling.

She beamed. “I made some extra for you boys to take on the road.” She ruffled his hair. “I remember how much you liked them.” She told him, hurrying back into the kitchen.

Sam wanted to hit something with how widely Dean was grinning. He wished he could say something to you, anything besides what the actual truth was. “I’m gonna take a quick walk. Get some fresh air. I forgot how much I liked the snow.” He lied, getting up.

“Don’t slip and fall. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Dean pointed a finger at him. There was an amused look on his face before he went back to sipping his warm milk.

Sam didn’t even comment and slipped on his jacket. Walking out, he made sure not to slam the door. Pulling out his phone, he called you. “Hey.” He sighed when you answered. “Had a free minute while Dean talked to some people on the case. Wanted to wish you an early Merry Christmas in case it gets busy tomorrow.”

“Awe, Sammy.” The smile could be heard in your voice. “Thank you. I’m so sad you guys took a while, but I’ll make it worth it when you get back home.” You said contently. “I’d rather have you two safe than risking more by rushing.” You told him. “Especially in cold weather.” 

It made Sam sadder that you were so sweet about it. It made him feel sick to his stomach. “Are you at least spending time with Cas?”

“Yeah!” You said excitedly. “We’ve gone through my Christmas movies so I’m starting him on TV bingeing.” You grinned. “He’s getting very into this stuff. He’s going to snap out to get some dinner here soon.” You chuckled. “I offered to cook, but he reminded me he doesn’t eat, and since it’s technically a holiday, I shouldn’t have to.”

Sam smiled slightly. “I’m glad you have him there.” He said gently. “We’ll be there before the ball drops on New Year’s, I promise.”

“I sure hope so!” You exclaimed. “I adore Cas, but I’d prefer not to kiss him at midnight!” You laughed, hiding the worry that you’d be missing your first Christmas, and New Year’s with Dean.

“He wouldn’t understand anyway.” Sam laughed. “Or he might. Sometimes he knows.” He laughed harder. “It would be an amusing story, and Dean would pout so hard.”

“Then it’s happening if you guys don’t get your butts back by then.” You half teased. “I’ll even take a picture.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sam grinned. “I expect you to send it to me right after!” 

“Deal.” You agreed, smiling. “Send me a selfie with your brother? I miss you dorks.” You asked. “And I bet you guys look great all cleaned up in suits!”

He glanced down at his sweater. “Y-Yeah.” He swallowed. “We clean up nice.” 

“You really do.” You giggled. “I’ll let you get back to work, tell Dean I miss him? I texted him a couple times, but I know you guys are busy.”

“Sure, sure. Of course. Miss me, too?” He joked. 

You hummed like you were thinking. “Yeah, I guess I miss you, too.”

He laughed. “You better. Sleep well. Santa’s watching.” He teased you. 

“If he can get in this place, I’ll bake him fresh damn cookies on the spot.” You laughed.

“Has...has Dean tried your cookies?” 

You thought it was an odd question, but answered. “Yeah. He said they were really good. Why?”

“Just wondering.” He shrugged. “I never tried them.” He told you. “Make some for when we get back?” He asked.

“Of course. It was a plan anyway.” You grinned. “Be safe, Sam. We’ll be here when you get home.”

“Thanks, see you.” He sighed as he hung up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked over his shoulder to see Tina’s house. He could see Dean and her laughing, making his chest ache. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He could tell you now, and make Dean hate him forever, breaking the two of you up...or he could go with it, keeping his brother’s secret, and keep lying to you. Maybe he could convince Dean to tell you on the road back. At least there he couldn’t storm off like a giant teenager. 

Dean glanced up when Sam walked back in. “Glad to see you’re in one piece.” He teased. “And not covered in snow.”

Sam nodded. “Are we headed back to the motel yet?” He asked. “And Y/N told me to tell you she misses you.” He said pointedly. 

“You talked to her?” Dean frowned then shook his head. “And not for a while probably.” 

He nodded. “Wanted to see what her and Cas were up to.” He told him. “Apparently they watched all her Christmas movies, and have moved on to binge watching television shows.” Yeah, he was trying to guilt his brother, but he deserved it. “She hopes we’ll be back by New Years.” He sighed. 

“You were planning on staying that long?” Tina asked, hopeful. “Katie would love all that extra time with you!” She beamed at Dean. “Are you hoping to spend New Year's Eve here, too, and head back the first?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth, but Sam was quick to shut it down. “Our family is expecting us back tomorrow.” He told her. “If not, our friend Cas gets to be her New Year's kiss, and I don't think Dean would stop pouting.” He chuckled.

“Cas wouldn’t do it right.” Dean huffed instantly. “And it is our first holiday season together.”

“Which is  _ why  _ we should be back tomorrow.” Sam gave him a pointed look. “I got dragged around the mall shopping with you, dude.” His tone was slightly teasing this time. “For two and a half hours.”

“Hey, it was worth it.” Dean nodded. “But I’ll think about it.” He told Tina, surprising both her and Sam.

“She's probably hoping to spend at least part of Christmas with you.” Tina told him, silently wishing for him to stay.

“We promised Christmas Eve.” Sam was getting more defensive. “She's my friend, and I'd like to keep as close to my word as I can.” 

Dean frowned and stood. “Do we need to have a talk outside?” 


End file.
